You'd fall without me here
by Lady Sango the taijiya
Summary: Rukia is bored. Ichigo shows her what humans do to pass the time. ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

You'd fall without me here 

Chapter 1~

"I'm bored" Rukia announced for the world to hear, even though there was only one other person present at the time. That special someone quickly turned his head at the sound of her voice.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked with an annoyed look before returning to his favorite Shakespearian novel.

She gave him a small "Hmph!" before asking, "Don't you humans go out when you're bored or something?"

The book shut with a loud clap. "Where would you like to go?" he asked, huffing out a deep breath he had taken in displeasure. He turned to her, awaiting an answer.

She thought about it before giving up and replied, "I don't know. Where do you go when you're bored?" Rukia glanced at him with a puzzled look.

This made the orange-haired teen think for once. "Usually to eat somewhere, but since it's only breakfast time, I'm thinking the doughnut place down the street." He said, putting the novel back in its rightful place in his bookcase.

"Doughnut place?" Rukia shot him another questioned glare.

"Oh, right. You haven't eaten a doughnut yet, have you?" He asked, reaching past her and pulling on a shirt from his closet.

She waited until his shirt was fully on to respond. "No… why?" she asked him, a bit curious as to what this 'doughnut' thing was. She watched him think of how to explain it.

"You know what, forget it, I'll show you what it is." He reached for the doorknob before remembering a key factor in his escape plan. Isshin. "You feel like playing secret agent today?" he asked her making her give him the most confused look she had put on this morning.

"What're you talking about, Ichigo?" she asked him.

"My dad's still home, remember? He's definitely up at 11:00 am. We'll have to be very quiet to get past him." He explained.

"Okay." Was her only response as she followed him silently down the steps. Ichigo moved his head around the corner and back at Rukia. "The coast's clea-" he was interrupted when his father's feet met his face.

"ICHI-GO!!!!!!!!!!!" Isshin shouted as Rukia looked at them in shock. "Huh?" Isshin turned to see her. "Oh, Masaki! What has happened to our boy?! He's sneaking girls in here!" Isshin shouted to the sky, hoping his deceased wife would hear him.  
"Dad!" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment "It's not like that! She came over to study and now we're going to get something to eat! See ya." He yelled, as he grabbed his wallet he had left on the kitchen table and stuffed it in his back pocket. It was then that he took Rukia's hand and ran out the door.

"What was that about?" She asked him as they let go of each other's hand.

"Don't ask." He told her as they past a bookstore.

"Hey! Ichigo! Can we go in there?" She pleaded as she ran

"Uhh… I guess… but don't get too carried away. I know how you are with manga." He replied, opening the door for her (A/N: Aww! ^^ Ichi's such a gentleman!)

"Fine, Fine." Were her last words before she disappeared into the anime/manga section.

"Ugh…." Ichigo sighed as he wondered off to find more of Shakespeare's works.

Rukia's eyes lit up at the sight of all the manga. She browsed through them, until one caught her eye. It was called "Chlorine." Rukia's face had another puzzled look settled on it. "That's a weird name for a manga." At that, she began to read it. "Hey," She began. "This isn't bad!" (A/N: XD It's the Bleach world's version of Bleach. Everyone's gender is changed. Rukia's name is Kira. Ichigo's name is Cho. Orihime's name is Rei. And Uryu's name is Ryu.)

Before she knew it, she was on volume six. Ichigo returned and was eyeing her suspiciously. "What're you reading?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh! It's a manga called Chlorine! It's really good… except Rei likes Cho, who should _so_ be going out with Kira!" Rukia replied, sounding like an obsessed fangirl.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't you keep up with pairings in your manga?" She asked, giving him a look of disbelief.

"No. Now, if you're done, let's go. I'm getting kinda' hungry." He replied.

"Ugh…fine." She said, putting back the manga and following him out of the store and down the street.

When they arrived, neon lights greeted them with the name of the doughnut shop, "Handin Donuts." Ichigo said aloud. "I come here a lot for breakfast." He stated, again pulling open the door for the petite shinigami. Rukia walked inside and Ichigo lead her to a table. "So, I'm guessing you have no idea what you want." Ichigo said, looking at Rukia. Her eyes met his and she shook her head. "I figured. I'll just get you what I'm having. If you don't like it, I'll eat it." He replied, walking up to the cashier.

Rukia waited at the table and watched Ichigo until he returned with two drinks and two odd looking pastries."Here," He said, handing her a plate and a drink. "That," he pointed to the drink. ",is Chai Tea." Rukia picked up the cup, but Ichigo's hand around hers and the drink and forced her to put it down. "But, it's hot."

Rukia frowned. "I think I can handle it just fine!" She said, picking it back up to her lips and taking a sip. "Ow!" She winced at the burning sensation on her tongue.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What did I _just_ say?"

"Shut up!" Rukia said, sticking out her burnt tongue at him. "Oh, wonderful comeback." He replied, watching her sink down in her seat, pouting. Ichigo sighed. "Are you even going to try your doughnut?" He asking, pointing to it.

She sat back up. "I guess." She said, picking it up.

"It's Boston Crème, so watch out for the-"Rukia paid no attention to him and bit into it, with filling covering her face."-filling…" Ichigo finished too late, reaching for a napkin and handing her one.

"Uhh…" She replied, wiping a spot on her face that was clean. "Where is it?" She asked.

"For the love of-" He stopped himself in mid-sentence, before grabbing the napkin from her, and wiped the icing from her mouth.

A blush came to her face, but she quickly regained herself and bit his finger. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, pulling his finger from her mouth.

"I could've got that myself!" She shouted back.

He threw the napkin at her head. "Well you didn't have to bite me!" He complained, rubbing his hand.

"Whatever…" She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

You'd Fall without Me Here

~Chapter 2~

When they had both finished their breakfast, Ichigo and Rukia walked outside. "Ichigo, what are they doing?" She asked, pointing at an ice skating rink.

"They're ice skating." He replied. "You get special shoes and slide on ice."

"Oh! Can you teach me? I'll probably catch on quickly, since my zanpakuto controls ice and snow." She replied.

"Well, the truth is, I've never gone ice skating before…" he admitted.

"Can we still try? It can't be that bad." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the rink.

"Fine." Ichigo replied, now running with the excited Rukia. They walked into the main office and Ichigo paid for them. Now it was time to get the ice skates Ichigo got a size 9 and laughed at Rukia's tiny size 4 skates. "Shut up!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ichigo sighed and put on his skates. "One of these days, I'm gonna pull that tongue right outta your mouth…" he replied, as he helped her get her own skates on.

After that, the two walked out onto the ice. In about 5 minutes, Rukia was gliding across the ice like a pro, while Ichigo had fallen a total of three times. Rukia laughed and held out a hand to help him up. Of course, Rukia never saw herself as shorter than him and quickly fell on top of him when she tried to lift his weight. It was Ichigo's turn to laugh, as he pushed her back up and, with the help of the wall, got up himself.

Ichigo didn't move. "I'm going to fall flat on my face. I'm leaving."

"No!" Rukia yelled, grabbing both of his hands and skating backwards. "I'll show you…" She replied, leading him across the ice.

A few minutes later, Ichigo tried to pull his sweaty hands from Rukia's, making her hold tighter. "Rukia…" he said with a blush, "People are staring…"

"Let them stare." She replied, "You'd fall without me here, remember?" Rukia gave a little smile. Rukia took her words to be true in one way, but Ichigo took a whole other meaning to her last sentence. Ichigo felt a small blush come to his face. "So…uh… do you think I'm good enough to stand on my own?" he asked her.

Rukia smiled "Wanna try?" she replied, letting go of her partner's hand. Ichigo smiled back and started to skate. He was doing so well, until she began to see him wobble. She went over to help him, but Ichigo was too heavy for her to support. They both fell onto the ice with a crash.

Rukia laughed. "That was fun." She said, helping him to the exit.

They went back to the main office. Ichigo and Rukia both sat on the floor. Ichigo quickly took off his skates, while Rukia fumbled with the laces. Ichigo sighed. "Would you like to do it yourself then, smartass?" Rukia asked, raising her foot to his face. Ichigo blushed. Rukia had forgotten that she was wearing a skirt.

"Fin, fine, just put your foot down…" He agreed. Rukia shot him a look of confusion, but obliged and set both feet down on the floor. Ichigo untied them, pulled them off her feet, and handed her her shoes.

"Thanks…" She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

You'd fall without me here

~Chapter 3~

As the two of them started home, Ichigo noticed that Rukia wasn't standing beside him. He looked back and spotted a group of guys surrounding her. They looked around Ichigo's age, but he was sure they didn't go to his school. Either way, all five of them were quickly earning their rightful spots on his last nerve.

"Hey there miss…" the leader began, "what do you say you come to my place tonight? Me and my friends here'll show ya a good time…" He said, pulling on her shirt and unsnapping her bra.

"No thank you!" Rukia replied angrily. "Get off!" She cried, pulling away from him.

"Aww don't be like that…" He said, pushing her against the side of the closest abandoned building. "We wouldn't want this to get messy…" he replied, motioning one of the others to come over and hold a knife to her throat.

Rukia's eyes widened and Ichigo could see the pure horror in both of her violet orbs. It wasn't even a second after that when Ichigo rushed over and knocked out 3 out of 5 boys.

The leader laughed. "Is this pansy your boyfriend?" He asked Rukia. The man with the knife laughed along.

Ichigo kept the same death glare on his face as he kicked the leader in the face. "And what if I was? Would you have a problem with that?" He asked, looking at the man with the knife.

"Uhh… no..." The boy replied and quickly ran off.

Ichigo sighed. "That was easy…"

Rukia looked up at him after fastening her bra back on. "Thank you…" She said, looking back down at the ground.

"No problem." Ichigo replied, reaching for her hand. "Let's go home." He suggested, walking alongside her the rest of the way.


End file.
